EPIC
by HopeinaLovelessPlace
Summary: Another WitFit Challenge Today's prompts: February 19, 2011   Multimedia Share: Delivery man, fireplace, flower  Search Google/YouTube for one of three given words, then select a search result at random and write about it.


So I am waiting on my chapter to come back from the cleaners for 'His Assistant' and 'Infidelity' sits on my computer waiting to be posted on Sunday... but I want to write soooooo badly so why not better it?... so here we are... a new Wit fit challenge... :P the one for February 19. EPIC!

strongPenname/strong: LeafzLyric  
strongOriginal or Derivative (fanfiction)/strong: DerivativestrongRating/Warning(s)/Note(s)/strong: T slight M

strongDisclaimer/strong: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

strongPrompt/strong: Multimedia Share: Delivery man, fireplace, flowerSearch Google/YouTube for one of three given words, then select a search result at random and write about it

From the Author: I searched for fireplace then I went to page 6 of Google and picked one without reading it... when the page loaded it showed a picture of a drawing of stickmen of some sort... anyways I ended up on a site called "Family Fireplace" I'm not sure what the website was but this is what came to mind.

* * *

Multimedia Share: Delivery man, fireplace, flower

Search Google/YouTube for one of three given words, then select a search result at random and write about it.

I searched for fireplace then I went to page 6 of Google and picked one without reading it... when the page loaded it showed a picture of a drawing of stickmen of some sort... anyways I ended up on a site called "Family Fireplace" I'm not sure what the website was but this is what came to mind.

"Shit he's here!"

I will admit that I was not different from all of the other 20 something kindergarten teachers at Monroe Elementary School. I dashed from my seat behind my desk and opened the top half of my door resting my elbows on the small counter.

I looked across the hall and was met with Ms. Stanley. _Hussy. _

I really didn't like that woman; she was the worst, evil, manipulative and shallow.

Next to her was Angela one of my closest friends at the top of the hall was Alice and next to her, Rosalie my sister and my neighbour.

Really the only person who needed to be at school this early was me. The reason was on his way down into the school right now, being every inch of gorgeous as he was in my dreams last night.

I heard him before I saw him, a loud Ms. Bella coupled with the lighter patter of his feet against the carpeted floor. Then there he was Edward Parker Ian Cullen.

I opened the lower half of my door and knelt with open hands waiting for a huge hug. I wasn't disappointed.

He seemed extra happy today I was nearly toppled over by the force he hit me with.

"How are you, Park?" I leaned back and looked into his gorgeous green eyes. An adorable 5 year old with bronze locks, green eyes and freckled cheeks he stared back at me with enough intensity to match a 17 year old.

"I'm fine, Ms. Swan. I missed you last night daddy tried to make Mac n Cheese," he leaned in "it was yucky" he whispered hoping not to let anyone else hear.

A throat clearing and a stern "young man, what was that?" let him know that he was caught.

He had enough shame to turn blush a slight pink colour.

I just realised how this must sound, Edward Cullen was not the reason for 5 grown women coming to school and had not starred in my fantasies last night. Well not the 5 year old one anyways.

Park shook his head answering his father, I stayed kneeling on the floor staring at the young boy in my hands.

"Oh really?" He was trying out the stern voice again, "Let's see if Ms. Swan will tell me"

Park held my cheeks and stared me in the eye, he sucked in his cheeks letting his lips form like a fish's, removed his hand from my cheek and placed a single finger over them. I mimicked him and nodded.

"Nope, I have no idea what you think just happened, Mr. Cullen." I finally looked up.

The reason for all of us to be at school at 7 a.m., Edward Cullen the II.

He was in a dark suit, with a crisp white shirt and a skinny black tie with a white handkerchief folded in his suit's pocket. He looked every bit boss as that suit was and I was foolishly head over heels for him. All I wanted? For him to see me as more than his kids teacher. Of course that would never happen.

He was the grown up version of Parker, Bronze hair in disarray, green eyes and freckles which were more inconspicuous than his sons.

_If you looked really closely and was in the right light you would be able to see the light flecks of blue in the sea of green in his eyes. _

Another throat clearing brought me from my reverie.

"Good Morning, Mr. Cullen, Edward." Jessica Stanley was leaning on her counter/door pushing up the girls for their moment of fame.

He gave a curt nod and looked at his son, his hand fell to his head.

"Park," young Edward hated being called Edward, he said his dad is the most awesome person and that's why he's Edward and Grampy Ed was the only Ed and he was the only Park, "I need to talk to Ms. Swan," he moved his hand in his hair giving his hair a few cow licks "You can go to Ms. Alice. I will be there in a minute."

I was still holding Park, my hands still surrounding him and I watch as his eyebrows drew together in confusion before they fell along with his bright eyes while his smile formed a small pout.

"Ah dad, you always want to talk to Ms. Bella." He started to protest.

Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw him redden slightly.

"Edward," the firm voice was back, "to Ms. Alice."

"Fine," he huffed.

I got up off the floor and took his hand, silently asking to accompany on the long journey two doors down. I took two of the fingers he offered me and started our trek.

"What are you two always talking about in there, Bella?" Alice asked I watch Park situate himself in her art room.

I took after Park, puckered my lips and placed a finger over it. I winked at her and returned to Mr. Cullen.

"Mr. Cullen," we still stood in the hallway infront of my open door, all of the other teachers had retreated to their separate rooms.

"Ms. Swan," he motioned to the room and followed me in closing the door behind him.

Every part of me wants to say he pushes me up against the door and takes me, he takes me so good but instead this happens.

"About the party, I would honestly love it if you came."

Parker was turning 6 tomorrow, his whole class was invited to his pool party. It was going to be quite the shindig, Dolphin rides, cotton candy, clowns. It would end with a small t-ball game as per Park's request.

Parker was very fond of water and baseball and aspired one day to join the two in some sort of bat, water game.

"I don't know, Mr. Cullen. It isn't my place." I looked down at my intertwined fingers. I really really want to say yes but I just don't think I would manage to be around a wet, Edward Cullen... the second.

"Please," he took my hand and was squeezing it. _Sweet mushroom on a cloud, _"you helped me so much, all of the planning and draining Park for ideas please, Bella." Edward and I have bonded over making a little boy happy over the past few weeks.

One glimpse into the green depths and I was gone. The word yes left my mouth before I could stuff back in.

~*~Tuesday Morning~*~

I greeted Parker with a small hug before popping up from my kneeling position and asking him to run down to Alice while I talked to his father, he was running late today and I needed to talk to him.

"Edward," I was wringing my fingers and biting my bottom lip, I was nervous as hell. I don't know how Edward would receive the information I was going to relay but I hoped he wouldn't be upset.

He seemed to have picked up on my uneasiness; he walked over to me and ducked his head to capture my eyes. A sneaky trick if you ask me.

"Are you ok? Did something happen at the party? What's wrong?"

_Oh gosh, the party. _

I snapped myself out of that particular dream.

"I need to show you something." I walked over to the table where the student's dried paintings were being ready to be picked up.

Alice had the children paint what happened over the weekend and share them in the afternoon in my class. Parker's had me doing a spit take of my apple juice all over the front of my cashmere sweater.

I stopped at the table and stared down at the painting by the one Mr. Parker. I felt Edward when he approached behind me, his breath warming the skin at the back of my neck.

I took up the painting and turned around not completely ready to be this close to him but he didn't move back and I was trapped infront of the table.

I thrust the painting at his chest hoping he would step back by my force, he didn't.

I watched as his eyes almost popped out of his skull when he read the words his son wrote on the painting of the bronze haired stickman with the brief case, the smaller bronze haired stickboy with the baseball bat and the brunette stickwoman with an apple in her hand.

In all reality the painting had fit Alice's instructions; Park did see me over the weekend. He apparently saw more than I thought.

If I remember the scene properly, I know I did, this looked like right after the t-ball game when Edward and myself walked to the kitchen to get drinks for the teams.

The simple trip had turned into a heated make-out session with the shirtless glistening Edward Cullen... the second.

You see the stickman was facing the Stick woman very closely while the stickboy stood next to his father with a smile on his face, the only face visible in the picture.

"Good" he finally breathed out.

_Ef? What the ef does he mean good?_

"huh?" this was not the response I thought I was going to get.

"I am happy he found out." And with that a one Mr. Cullen kissed me, hard. Hard enough for me to feel the end of the table push almost painfully at the skin under my skirt.

_Oh gosh... his lips... _

My fingers wound in his hair physically telling him I couldn't get enough of him.

I moaned when he grabbed my a- bottom. I blushed at my inner dialogue. Edward turned me into a wanton woman sometimes.

I recalled last night when he texted me a particular dirty text message of where he'd like to put his tongue.

"Edward," I moaned breathlessly when he moved his lips to my neck, "wait" I pushed on his chest hoping to get some space between us, it worked this time.

I was panting as I got out the next words. "What about the words?"

"I agree with my son, and I would like that very much. When you're ready of course. Bella, I don't have a life to waste, and you don't take me as a woman ready to play games. I live for that little boy. His needs come above mine and I am just happy that you are both of our wants. I don't have time for trivial pursuit. I am in this relationship with you so that one day I will put a ring on this finger." His kissed my left ring finger. "I want a little brother or sister for Park in you and I want to live for you, too. So badly. When you are ready though. I know I am moving a bit fast with this ramble but it's so freeing getting it out... finally"

_You know if you looked really closely at Edward the second and was in the right light and had tears in your eyes you would be able to see the light flecks of blue in the sea of green in his eyes. _

I felt his thumb sweep over my cheek to collect the moisture.

I dropped my chin to chest and closed my eyes. I took a deep shaky breath when I felt him drag my head back up. He kissed me once more, more chastely.

"Are you okay with that?" All I could honestly do was nod.

He kissed my forehead before pulling me into a hug and whispering something I wasn't sure what.

The 8 o'clock bell went and there was a knock at my door. I pealed myself away from Edward and went to open it which revealed Alice and Parker.

"Heya new mommy, this one has been asking when you and daddy would want him. I told him 8 o'clock and he sat there until the bell went, staring at the clock."

Edward approached behind me, I knew without looking at him. His words echoed in my head from Saturday, he's done ignoring himself, he was ready.

He was always ready.

* * *

Yes I named him EPIC :)

*sigh* until Sunday ppls! I hope you enjoyed... leave me a review let me knoe :)

-Leafz


End file.
